


Until Morning

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Bondage, Denial, M/M, Sex, Smut, Submission, Vulnerabilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: They love these nights where they can just be together.





	Until Morning

Chibs body was tense, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He pulled his wrists against the bindings, writhing against the bed. Every movement he made caused the plug filling him to shift and tease him. Tig knew his lover was getting close to the end of his rope for this session. His body would be sore and limp when they finished. He loved it when Chibs was like this, their moments of complete separation from life, the club. When it was just them, and they could trust one another, break one another and then build one another back up.   
Tig sauntered slowly back over to him, sly grin plastered on his face. He trailed a finger over his chest, circling a nipple until it hardened. "You having fun sweetheart?"

"Aye sir" he groaned out, straining against his restraints again. 

"Tell me again what it is you wanted?"

Chibs arched his back and his feet dug into mattress while Tig tweaked his nipple. 

"Yer cock sir" he hissed. His own cock throbbing in anticipation. 

Mmmmmm Tig moaned in approval. His fingers pianoing over Chibs chest, running over his stomach. "And where do you want it?"

Chibs face reddened and he turned his head, not wanting to make eye contact. Having to say it out loud was always so hard for him. The shame of his needs trying to consume him. 

Tigs fingers dig into the scars in Chibs cheeks, turning his head so he could see his face. His eyes flared wildly with lust, Chibs gut burned at the site of Tig like this. Tig loved seeing his lover, his sub wrecked and needy like this.

"Tell me where or you'll get nothing." He spoke sternly. 

I-I um.. please Sir." He stuttered in a wine unable to make his mouth make words. 

"Please what?" Tig asked again, trying to sound unamused.

"In me." He croaked out in a whisper eyes pleading with Tig to give him some relief.

Tig chuckled and tsked him. 

"Darlin I'm gonna need you to be more specific. I can't please you, if you don't tell me what you want can I?"

Chibs body shook with adrenaline, he was pulling harder at the restraints wanting to touch Tig. 

Tig crawled up onto the bed, straddling Chibs chest, his cock inches from his mouth. Chibs mouth watered waiting for him to plunge into his hot lips.  
"Is this where you want it?" He rubbed the head across his lips.   
Chibs ever obedient didn't move. He opened his lips waiting, whining when Tig denied him.   
"You like sucking my cock don't you?" Chibs nodded. Tigs back arched, one hand reaching behind him to ghost over Chibs hard cock. His hips jutted up trying to gain friction.   
"Please Tiggy. Please." He gritted out hissing in need.

He pushed the head of his cock into the others mouth, humming in approval at his eagerness. Chibs groaned at the site of his dominant lover on top of him. His muscles flexing with every move, the way his skin shimmered in the faint light from sweat made his heart race and his cock ache.   
"That's it, get my cock nice and wet."  
He pushed in more and sped up, fucking into Chibs mouth. "You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth. Unngh feels so fucking good!" He halted to a sudden stop, pulling his cock free of his mouth. He rubbed his thumb in the drool that ran down Chibs face. He was an obscene site, with his swollen red lips, his body writhing beneath the other man sent electricity through Tigs own body.   
"You ready to tell me what you want love?" He cooed breathlessly. 

Chibs nodded and tried to catch his breath.   
"Please sir, can I have yer cock in my arse?" He whispered softly.   
Tig gripped Chibs hard prick firmly and gave it a few lazy tugs. Chibs bucked involuntarily into his hand.   
"Ahh ah ah. I couldn't hear you, where did you want it?" He teased. 

Chibs made a noise he'd later deny due to its lack of masculinity before he spoke. "My arse." 

Tig arched his eyes eyebrows and grinned. "You want my big cock in your tight ass?" 

"Yes please." Chibs sobbed.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Tig crawled off of him and reached into his cut retrieving a small bottle of lube. He nudged Chibs legs apart and settled between them. He pressed the plug filling the other man, teasing him on. Chibs grunted in frustration.  
"I don wan to play 'nemore Tiggy, I want ye inside me. Please!" 

Tig slipped the plug from his hole, Chibs held his breath fighting back a disappointed sigh from the loss. His hole was open and slicked from the plug, Tig held him open so he admire him a little longer, while sticking up his cock. 

Slowly he pushed himself inside, Chibs head turning left to right quickly from need. Once he bottomed out, filling him completely, he held still giving them both a moment to adjust. Tig was so on edge himself he worried he'd blow any second and ruin the whole event. 

Chibs chest rose and fell with his deep breaths, Tig rested on hand in the center to brace himself. Slamming himself into Chibs without warning, Chibs moaned out loudly, pulling his arms trying to escape the ropes. Tig continued in this pattern for a few more thrusts before picking up the pace. His cock hit the others prostate causing him to contract his muscles around him and thrash around the bed in pleasure. Tig held his thighs tightly and continued on at that angle, hitting his spot over and over.   
Chibs was a mess, his languages mixing to the point that Tig could no longer understand him at all. 

He trailed his hand down to meet Chibs leaking cock and wrapped his hand tightly around it, stroking in rhythm to his thrusts. Chibs ceased making and sounds as his orgasm drew closer, his gasps coming in short breaths. For a moment Tig worries he'd faint, but he kept going.

"Thank ye, Thank ye, Thank ye!" He bellowed out breathlessly in a broken brogue that wasn't understood as his orgasm tore through him powerfully. Tigs own movements became stuttered as Chibs body constricted around him pulling him into his own ecstasy a few moments later. 

He pulled out and lay himself on top of his languid lover, who was limp and smiling softly. Tig kissed his jawline and began untying the ropes.

He rubbed the blood back into each one, placing kisses over the raw places. "You enjoy that?"

Chibs half laughed, no sound really coming out.  
"Aye." His eyes closed and he lay still. 

"I'm gonna go get something to clean you up, then I'll help you shower off and tuck you in." Tig moved from the bed to gather supplies. Chibs nodded sleepily, not a worry in the world. He knew Tig was gonna take care of him and this was his time to be vulnerable and rely on him. They at least had this until morning.


End file.
